Challenge Response
by csicrazii
Summary: Title says it. Greg petting people, 5in silver heels, redneck fights, and more...whats going on in Vegas?Titled because im not creative right now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**- **Response to a challenge from earlier this month. More chapters coming soon.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Sara" Nick said as he walked into the break room.

Sara was sitting at the table consumed in the file she was reading. She didn't look up at Nicks greeting.

"Sara?" He asked

She still didn't look up.

Nick looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was walking in, walked over to Sara and put his hand on her head like he always did and started stroking her hair.

"Don't pet me!" She yelled and jumped up away from her seat.

"Woah Sara! Tough case?" Nick held up his hands in surrender.

"Nick! I'm sorry! I thought you were Greg." Sara said walking back over to him.

"Greg pets you?" He tried to ask this without smiling, but failed.

"Yeah, its some new thing he's started doing." Rolling her eyes she sat back down "He'll just go up to people and pet them. "

"Randomly?" Nick asked

"Randomly." She confirmed like it was an everyday occurrence "So watch out"

"Ill keep that in mind."

"Keep what in mind?" Greg asked as he walked through the door and headed for the coffee.

Nick backed away as far as he could and Sara sank down in her chair.

Greg grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, and walked over behind Sara. Nick didn't know it was possible, but he thought he saw her sink down in the chair a little more. Greg looked over her shoulder at the file that was sitting on the table as he took a sip. Then he left.

"…Okay…" Sara said as she sat back up.

Nick took the seat across from her "He didn't pet me!" he said with a huge smile on his face

"Just wait"

His smile faded. She hated that.

"So what's your case about?" He asked

"Some redneck and his neighbor got in a fight. "

"Redneck?"

"This is what makes them redneck…their weapons were a plunger and a rake. "

"Nice. "

"Don't you have a case to be working on?"

"No, we closed it. I actually came in here to ask you something, but I forgot what it was. "

"Blame it on Greg."

Nick chuckled at that. He got up and walked over to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I remember what I was going to ask you." He said when he sat back down. "Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"You can come over, I'll cook or we could order something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can come over at around 7. "

"Okay. See you then." Nick got up and left the break room and Sara went back to reviewing her case.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**- Sorry people! I forgot to tell you whose challenge I'm responding to, oops. This is in response to Equestrianbabe101's challenge over at the CSINick-SaraFanfic yahoo group.

Thanks to my two awesome reviewers!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Catherine Willows walked through the halls of the crime lab, headed to the break room for a cup of coffee when she heard yelling coming from the locker room. She stopped curious to the commotion, and head Hodges yelling.

"Get them!" She heard followed by a loud metallic bang. Something hitting a locker, she figured.

"No! You kill them like this" Archie said followed by another metallic bang.

She couldn't keep herself out of that room anymore, her curiosity got to her. When she opened the door she saw Hodges and Archie both with fly swatters in their hands wildly swatting away at flies, which she thought was quite a funny sight.

"What in the world?" She asked.

Hodges and Archie stopped just long enough to look at her and throw her a fly swatter. Right after that they both got back to killing flies.

She stood there for a minute not sure what to do. Hodges spotted her and said "It's a prank gone wrong. Help!"

'Why not' She thought as she stared at Hodges and Archie 'So much for my coffee'.

Soon she joined the guys in killing the flies that were infesting the locker room. In the process of killing these bugs she noticed that one locker stood open and she saw an open Tupperware container sitting on the bottom shelf.

When all the flies had been sent to 'the big bug house in the sky' as Archie had said, Catherine had to ask what had happened, though she was a bit afraid to know.

"You see, we were going to put flies in Greg's locker, but somehow, a mysterious force" Hodges said as he glared at Archie "Opened the container too soon."

"Okay…so, why were you pulling this prank on Greg in the first place?" She asked.

"Hey, if he came up to you and started petting you, you would be afraid too."

"Greg is petting you?" She asked with a bewildered smile on her face.

"Me too." Archie said "It's freaky and we don't know why he's doing it."

"Is he only doing it to you two?" She asked

"No, he'll just randomly go up to people and pet them. There have been many victims."

"Have you asked him why he's doing this?"

"When he's not petting us, he's petting others. I'm not about to draw attention to myself to get pet again."

'pretty logical' Catherine thought. " Where is he now?"

"Why?" Hodges asked her

"I don't wanna get pet." She said.

"Ha, you're going to one way or the other." Archie said "Sooner or later"

"I pick later" She said as she turned to leave, but before she walked out into the hall, she looked both ways to make sure she could make it to the break room for her coffee without any interruptions. The halls were clear.

She made it to the break room safely.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Okay, this might be slightly ooc, but I kinda couldn't help it. This is most likely the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I made it longer that it was going to be. 11 hand written pages. I hope you like it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 6:15 when Nick rang the doorbell to Sara's apartment. He waited a little while and when she didn't answer, he rang again. Very faintly he heard cursing followed by pots clattering.

"Sara?" He called

"I'm coming, hold on!"

Nick waited a few more moments and then the door opened.

"Sorry Nick" She said as she moved aside to let him in "I forgot to put the bread in the oven"

When Nick was inside she closed the door and noticed him looking around at her messy apartment.

"I know the place is a mess, I had an old high school friend over, and we went through some of our year books and stuff. I haven't had a chance to clean up, and I forgot all about it when I invited you over."

Nick looked at her living room, which had boxes of photo albums, and papers all over the place. Seeing that the only place was to sit was on her treadmill, he walked over to the treadmill and sat down.

Sara casually walked by and turned the power to High. Nick flew off the machine and almost into one of the bigger boxes sitting on the floor. Sara was laughing so hard she could barely stand up.

"You little..." Nick smiled at her as he stood up.

"I…" Sara started between giggles "I couldn't help it! It was perfect!"

"You keep that thing turned on?"

"Just for you." She said with a wink. She walked over to turn the machine off and to clear some stuff from the couch.

Meanwhile, Nick sneaked into the kitchen and found a plate of brownies sitting on the counter. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Sara wasn't behind him and stuffed a brownie into his mouth.

"Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Sara said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mky." Nick said trying to swallow the brownie.

"Nick..."

"Yff?"

"Couldn't wait till after dinner could you?"

He shook his head and swallowed the rest of the food. "Good brownie Sara"

She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the stove to check on their dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" Nick asked

"Nope, I think it's all covered."

"Okay." He looked at the boxes in the living room and something in one of the boxes caught his eye. He walked over to the box and pulled the object out.

"Sara…"

"Yeah?"

"What are these?"

Sara stepped out of the kitchen and saw that Nick was holding up her pair of 5 inch silver heels.

"Just couldn't stay away from the shiny stuff could you?" She asked walking over to him.

"I was curious. Is there a story behind these?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes. They were cute, so I bought them. The end." She smiled back at him.

A buzzer in the kitchen went off signaling that the food was ready. They sat down for dinner and Nick couldn't help but bring the shoes back up.

"You have a pair of 5 inch silver heels, and there is no…exciting story behind them?" He asked as he ate his spaghetti.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" She asked him as she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Fine. There was this…inside joke between a friend and I, and big shoes were part of the joke. She bought them for me on my birthday one year." She said, but before she went back to eating she added "And there's no way that I'm telling you about that joke."

"Ruin all my fun." He smiled. "So was this the friend you had over?"

"Yup that was her."

"That had to be fun."

"It was. It was nice to bring back some of the memories."

"Like what?"

"Well, on the first day of high school, I was kneeling at my locker putting my books into my backpack, and before I stood up, I put my backpack on. So, when I went to stand up, I fell backwards. Of course, my friend got a picture of it."

Nick started laughing and had to tell a story of his own. "I had this friend and when he first learned to drive, his parents wouldn't buy him a car, so while he was saving up enough money to buy one of his own, he drove a golf cart to school every day."

"A golf cart?"

"Yup. And it was decorated in baseball and football stuff."

"Wow."

When they finished dinner they decided to watch some TV.

"Discovery?" Nick asked

"Actually I think I have some DVD's if you want to watch one of those."

Nick looked through her DVD collection and heard her yawn.

"Tired?"

"Just a little."

Nick picked the movie "Kung Fu Hustle" and Sara must have been tired because the only thing she said was when members of the gang were dancing.

"They multiply like bunnies." She had pointed out, and Nick agreed. It was funny.

Nick fell asleep before the movie ended and when he woke up the DVD Menu screen was on the TV.

He watched Sara while she slept for a few minutes, and then she began to move. Nick was about to say something but stopped.

Then she yelled out "Harry's dead! Harry's dead! Alert the Irish!" Her eyes flew open and she sat upright.

"Sara?" Nick asked

She jumped a little, as if she forgot he was there.

"Who is Harry?"

"Harry?" She had a confused look on her face.

"You were yelling 'Harry's dead, Harry's dead, alert the Irish.'"

"Damn that dream!"

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have this stupid dream a few times each year. I wake up yelling every time I have it."

"Why?"

"Well, it all started with a small child and a colony of ants."

"Do I want to hear this story?" He asked her.

"Probably not"

"Tell me anyway"

"Harry was my pet frog"

"You had a pet frog?"

"Well technically, no. Harry wasn't really my pet, but I found him and 'adopted' him. I was young"

"Okay…continue"

"So, anyway, there was this kid in my neighborhood who picked on me all the time. One day I was taking Harry for a walk, and the kid and his friends were looking at an ant hill." She explained. " Harry got loose, jumped onto one of the kids back and somehow the kid fell into the anthill. I tried to apologize, but they stole Harry and ran away with him."

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be. You weren't one of the idiots who took my pet"

"Yeah but if I was there…wait…where does the Irish fit in?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know." There was a brief moment of silence before she said something else. "Shift is going to start soon." She stood up and went to change.

Five minutes later they got into Sara's car and drove off towards the lab.

Nick blared the country music and Kenny Chesney's 'She Thinks My Tractors Sexy' came on.

"She thinks his what is sexy?" Sara almost had to yell over the music.

"His tractor."

She was wondering if 'tractor' was actually code for something else when she saw something outside. "Nick," Sara laughed. "Look at that…" She slowed down and turned down the music. Outside was a man with a beard walking around in a dress and high heels.

"Is he pregnant?" Nick laughed.

"I think so"

"That must have been some bet he lost"

"How do you know it was a bet?" Sara asked as she looked over at him

"You couldn't pay me enough to walk around Vegas dressed as a pregnant woman. I have a feeling he is doing this against his will."

Nick reached over and honked the horn at the man, he waved to them in return. Sara gave Nick a weird look and drove on.

"I couldn't help it." He said and smiled.

"Only in Vegas"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yes that is the end. Thanks for the past reviews, and new reviews are always welcome! I hoped you liked it!

Also- I must point this out- The treadmill story is totally true. That is what happens when you get four teenage friends together on a snow day, and put them in a room with pop and a treadmill. We have lotsa fun.

The first day of high school story is also true. I am actually the one who put my backpack on before I stood up. I am a stupid freshman. hahaha


End file.
